monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris Clops
|birthday=February 29th |age=15 |pet=I really want an alien pet of some kind - preferably something multi-eyed and fuzzy, not multi-tentacled and oozy. |bffs=Gigi Grant and Manny Taur |log= }} Iris Clops is a 2010/2013-introduced and all-around character. Starting as a background character, she shifted to a core character. She is a cyclops girl and is a student at Monster High. Portrayers She is voiced by Kate Higgins in "Fear the Book" and by Paula Rhodes in other appearances in English. Character Personality Iris is a girl of science. She's incredibly devoted and interested in the matters of knowledge, and has a fascination for the astral. She knows a lot about the stars, in specific, and is proud of such. Most of her thoughts are made rationally and she usually looks at the greater picture. However, this rationality isn't always present in her life, especially in how she deals with her relationships. She can get needy easily, but will not stand up for this, until reached an extreme, due to her sweetness and willingness to keep quiet. She can be considered rather shy, and sometimes needs a shove with interactions, but what she really needs the most is advice, as she doesn't seem completely aware of her rights as an individual and can act as a bit of a push-over. Despite her logic, she fails to find solutions to this matters that bother her. Luckily, she's a social girl so her friends are always out to help her with this. Then there's the fact that her one eye condition takes away her visual perception, which means she doesn't completely have hold of herself most of the times. In other words, she's very clumsy and around her disaster is bound to happen. Luckily for her, she is just as talented as she is disastrous so she can easily find a way to fix things, through her logic, of course. These talents include science, astronomy, dancing, as she is a former Fear Squad member, and apparently leading, since she was once Scream Queen. Appearance Iris's preferred outfit colors are rich maroon and green, with hints of black and white to finish it up. Befitting her heritage, she uses eye-based decoration in her clothes and accessories, and having an air of ladyhood, she appreciates simple but refined fashion on herself. She has an olive-green eye in the centre of her face, and Iris has two green pigtails or ponytails twisted at the sides of her head. These twin-tails are olive-green. Abilities Iris has the abilities of a cyclops: *'Low Depth Perception': Due to being a cyclops, she can kind of see things only one-sided, so to speak. She has lack of proper depth perception, and might need a monocle or glass (like glasses) to see properly. Though this would probably improve very little. Skillset * Astronomy: Iris's knowledge over the celestial bodies is great, as it is within her preferred sciences of study. She knows a lot about the stars in specific and is willing to share this knowledge with her friends. * Dancing:' '''Iris's was once one of Cleo de Nile's most valuable dancers in her Fear Squad, however, tired of her antics, she joined Toralei Stripe's rebellion and quit, leaving Cleo alone. She since then hasn't returned, despite Cleo's shift in motivations, but the talent is still there. Relationships Family Nothing is known about them, but at least one of them is a cyclops, or both of them are cyclopes. Since Iris shares her last name with Simon Clops, they might be related. There is also a Cy Clops in the ''Ghoulfriends series, but since he is from a different continuity than Iris, he may not be related. Friends Iris is friends with Scarah Screams, shown in most webisodes, but most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary", as they forgive each other after arguing earlier. The two were together during the time under Cleo's Fear Squad and have since then become close friends, it seems. She is also friends with Gigi Grant, the two sharing a love for astronomy. In fact, the two spend quite the time together discussing the matter and they even explore the skies together in Iris's dad observatory, which is handy to both. In her profile bio, she says one of her BFFs is Manny Taur. Romance Iris dated the pink cyclops boy in "Fright On!", but he was shortly after seen with someone else, implying it wasn't too serious. Manny Taur's and Iris's families are long-time friends, as fellow giants of Greek mythology. However, the two are currently dating. Their relationship is nothing short of bumpy. Manny is your classical bully so he can be violent and just overall rude and oblivious to Iris's needs for attention in their relationship, usually putting her in second place to anything, while Iris lets him act this way without a peep. Iris gets pretty lonely and needy because of this, but is determined to find the good in Manny, despite her friend's attempts to get the two to break up, as they seem to simply not be cut out for each other. However, it seems that the two have built the reputation of constantly breaking up and getting back together. However, only Iris knows how Manny is truly like and why he acts the way he does. The only thing keeping the two together is their mutual flaws: their clumsiness. And it is this clumsiness, mixed with a constant attempt to impress Iris, that makes Manny so grumpy when everything fails. Manny also shows a softer side around her, and has been shown to have deep feelings for her, so the two are bound together no matter what the outside words are. Timeline * May 05, 2010: Iris Clops makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Talon Show". * October 22, 2012: Iris Clops's first name becomes known through the Gory Gazette. * July 16, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Iris Clops. * March 20, 2014: Iris Clops makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Welcome to Hauntlywood". * April 25, 2014: Iris Clops makes her her cartoon debut as a character and with an updated design in "Jungle Boo-gie". * May 06, 2014: Iris Clops is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2014. * June 04, 2014: Iris Clops's profile art is published in the 28th issue of the UK ''Monster High'' magazine. * July 24, 2014: Iris Clops's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. Notes * The green cyclopes that appear in "Desperate Hours" and "Monster Mashionals Part 1" may use Iris's model, but aren't her. * She cannot understand zombie. * According to Teen Scream #2, her birthday is February 29th. * As her birthday is February 29th, her zodiac is Pisces. Gallery tumblr_neo3ipMaL91sis95eo2_500.png tumblr_ny5yk9LLGz1tc5d60o1_500.png tumblr_ny24snnNts1tc5d60o1_1280.png tumblr_ny284oOdcb1tc5d60o1_500.png d25068ee1d8a681ceab80b428a2a96ef.jpg Iris Clops..png f28211af4adebf865cc57f5d1d17239c.jpg tumblr_nps7uxtXXv1tc5wz1o1_500.jpg tumblr_nx2zrilLsN1tc5d60o1_500.jpg 11986499_1081836265161227_1305627464038070028_n.jpg Icon - Iris Clops.jpg Fear the Book - Iris.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cyclopes Category:Fear Squad members Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Comic characters